The Spell That Binds
by silverstreakG.Shans
Summary: Death eaters attack Weasleys, special bond between two characters. Read and find out, I'm not giving the fic away!! CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!!!!
1. The Spell That Binds

A/N: Hi everyone, it's silverstreak! This is me and G.Shans' new fic, well mostly his, he wrote most of it and I wrote a couple chapters and edited the rest. I really hope you like it, we both worked hard, r/r!!  
  
A/N: Hi readers, it's G.Shans here. I really don't know what to say in A/N's, so I'll just let you continue reading. Here we go!  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Rutilus Navitas  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start on Monday morning. It had just been last Friday when he left Hogwarts for his summer holiday, and just a week or so before that when he had faced Voldemort for the 4th time.  
  
   
  
No, I can't think about it, it wasn't my fault, Voldemort had killed him, not me."  
  
   
  
He tried to forget about what had happened, tried to put it out of his mind, but every time he tried, it just came back even stronger. He looked at his clock, it was 7:00 in the morning, he decided to get dressed and go down to breakfast. 10 minutes later he headed down to the kitchen, where he found grumpy uncle Vernon reading the morning paper; his aunt, who looked a bit mad when he stepped into the room; and Dudley, who actually managed to lose some weight the last year because the school had reinforced his diet during the school year. When he walked in his aunt started in on him. "Where have you been, boy, I've had to cook breakfast, now get over here and finish it."  
  
   
  
"Finish it yourself, I don't feel like it," Harry managed to say before having to duck under Uncle Vernon's swinging arm. "Careful now, you don't want me to let Sirius know you've tried to hit me, do you?" and with that Harry set down at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Uncle Vernon pulled his newspaper around his face again and pretended to be reading, and Harry knew that he was too angry to read, and he didn't want to give Harry anymore ammunition to use against him. He was soon given a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage with hash browns, while Dudley got an orange cut into four pieces and water for breakfast. Harry knew that the comment he had just made about Sirius was the only reason he wasn't sharing in Dudley's orange and water meal, and it reminded him how good it was to have a convicted murderer as a godfather.  
  
   
  
Uncle Vernon decided to leave work without saying another word, Aunt Petunia busied herself by cleaning the pots and pans, and Dudley decided to go and watch TV in the living room while still complaining about his diet. Harry decided to go back up to his room before doing anything else that day. He had just walked into his room when he noticed a snowy white owl sitting on the back of his chair with a letter attached to her leg.  
  
   
  
"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed. Hedwig stuck out his leg for Harry to untie the letter and then flew up to her cage to get some sleep. Harry opened the letter and immediately knew it was from Ron, judging by the sloppy handwriting written on the parchment.  
  
   
  
Harry,  
  
Mom is still trying to convince Dumbledore to let you come and stay with us this summer, but he's refusing. He says maybe later on, but for now he insists that you stay with the muggle's. I think he may have finally gone off his rocker. Oh, and my father told me to tell you that he had your fire place connected to the floo network, in case you needed to make a quick escape. It's under restricted access, so only certain people can come out on your end. You, of course, have full access to it. Hope to see ya soon.  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S.-Pig is coming by with a plastic bowl of Floo Powder for ya later today.  
  
   
  
Harry sat down in the chair thinking. He had suddenly remembered Voldemort saying something, something about powerful magic protecting him as long as he was in his relation's care. He pulled out some parchment and began to write a reply.  
  
   
  
Ron, I don't think Dumbledore's gone completely off his rocker. I remember Voldemort saying something about powerful magic protecting me in my relation's care. I don't think you should tell your mother that, she might decide to never let me come over again. Hope to see you and your family soon.  
  
Harry  
  
   
  
   
  
He then sealed the envelope and wrote Ron on the front, and then decided to go and sit in the backyard and just think until lunch. At 2:00, he was still sitting outside, having finished his lunch, when he saw Pig fly into his window. He got up and went to his room to collect the floo powder and send his reply to Ron's letter. When he got to his room he grabbed Pig, untied the package, and Pig immediately began soaring around his room, extremely happy for delivering a letter to the right person. Harry grabbed some parchment and his quill, and wrote, "Got the Powder." on the front, tied the letter to Pigwedgon's leg, and threw him out the window.  
  
   
  
Harry lay down on his bed and started to think, he decided that he thought too much about the darker parts of the school year earlier, so he decided to think about the good times. He thought back to riding his broom against the Horntail, about fighting off the mere-people and grabbing Ron and Fleur's little sister and bringing them up, and how he had nearly drowned doing it, but then getting almost full marks for his foolishness and his 'Moral Fiber'. He laughed a bit, then thought to Christmas Morning when he had gotten the Quidditch socks from Dobby, and how he began to cry with happiness at all the presents that he and Ron had given him. Then he thought to how Hermione looked at the Yule Ball, and how for the first time, he found that Hermione was really pretty, and laughed when he remembered how it made Ron jealous. Then his mind fell on Ginny, and how for the first time, he thought of someone other than Hermione as a pretty girl.  
  
   
  
What are you doing, how could you be thinking of Ginny, she's your best friend's little sister.  
  
   
  
She was very beautiful though, that flaming red hair, the freckles on her face.  
  
   
  
Nevertheless, she's Ron's little sister, what is wrong with me, how could I.  
  
   
  
She's only a few months younger than you, and besides, it's not like she's your little sister, and you have to admit, she was very beautiful, and don't even try and deny it Harry Potter.  
  
Okay, okay, she did look good then, and even more so in those muggle clothes at King's Cross.  
  
   
  
There ya go.  
  
   
  
Ahh, stop it, get a hold of yourself, this is Ginny, the girl who you rescued from the Chamber of Secrets, not someone like Cho. At that moment, he set himself up and stopped thinking back or arguing with himself, he hadn't thought much of Cho since he came back from his confrontation with Voldemort. Every time he thought of her, it made him think of Cedric Diggory, and Harry didn't want to think about Cedric Diggory or anything else bad anymore, he had done enough of that earlier that day. He decided to start on his charms homework, he worked on that until dinner, then he came back and did more charms work, and then he eventually went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
   
  
   
  
Harry was standing in a dark room with a chair in front of him and a door behind him. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and a large snake wrapped around the chair. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and a high, cold voice said, "Enter." The door opened to reveal Luscious Malfoy, who bowed and entered. "My master has summoned me?" he said.  
  
   
  
"Yes," said the same high, cold voice. "Tell me of these attacks my death eaters have been conducting without my consent."  
  
   
  
"Master, I just want you to know that I was not a part of them, I have only just been informed of them." Malfoy said in a cautious voice. "They have taken it upon themselves to attack members of the ministry and unsettle them, so that they cannot begin to take steps against us."  
  
   
  
"What are their prizes so far?"  
  
   
  
"So far there has only been one death, two injuries." Said Malfoy with a hint of triumph in his voice.  
  
   
  
"And who are they going after tonight, Luscious?" said the cold voice, with a hint of intrigue.  
  
   
  
"Tonight they have said they are going after the Weasley's." stated Malfoy, "I almost went myself, but since you have not condoned these attacks, I decided against it."  
  
   
  
"How many have gone?" asked the cold voice.  
  
   
  
"Four, my master" said Malfoy in a strange voice.  
  
   
  
"There are many Weasley's, they could run into some trouble. I know that you hate them," the cold voice said. "Take 5 more and back the first group up, just in case. The Weasley's are a powerful wizarding family, if not very prominent."  
  
   
  
"Yes master, you are most kind to us." Said Malfoy as he walked out the door.  
  
  


	2. Panic

**(G.Shans)****A/N:****  Hey, I've heard some criticism about what Harry was thinking in Chapter 1, a few things I want to say to those people:  1. Harry is a 14 about to be 15-year-old boy, and like anybody else his age, like me (15 for a few months), you think of those things.  2. He doesn't know her that good, other than she's Ron's little sister, and until a person that age knows the other person, their mind does these things, trust me, I know!!!**

**(Silverstreak) A/N:****Nobody listen to me cause I'm not important. LoL. G.Shans gets 96% credit for this chapter; I get the other 4% cause I edited it (Enjoy!)******

                   __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The Spell That Binds_

Chapter 2: Panic

Harry awoke with a start, he looked over at his clock which said 2:00 in the morning, and he felt his scar itching, and burning slightly, not enough to hurt though, as if just a simple warning, that oh, just to let you know, your best friend is going to die in a few minutes.  He broke his chain of thought and went to start to write a letter to Ron, but realized they wouldn't get it in time, then he started thinking frantically for a way to contact them in time

_Come on; think there has to be a way_!  Then he had an idea, he could jump on his broom, and fly to their house. _ No, that wouldn't work, muggles could see me, and I would get in trouble from the ministry._

Who cares about the ministry at a time like this, and besides, you could use the invisibility cloak.

There still might not be enough time, and besides, I can't remember the muggle way to get to their house.

Use the Floo Powder and be there in seconds.

Of course, the Floo Powder, why didn't I think of it earlier?  He grabbed his wand and his invisibility cloak and some floo powder, and then he ran downstairs and into the living room.  Once in the living room, he used a summoning charm on the nails holding the boards that covered the fireplace, and they fell with a clatter as the nails landed softly, head down, on his invisibility cloak.

"What do you think you're doing boy," he heard his uncle yell from his bedroom.

"Incendio," muttered Harry quickly, and instantly flames burst up in the fireplace, he threw the floo powder in the fire, and as it turned green, he stepped in, and yelled, "The Burrow," just as he heard his uncle stomping down the stairs.

Harry fell out of the Burrow's fireplace and scattered all his things across their floor.  He stood up and summoned all his things back to him, and set them behind him, then started to head off to Ron's room, but then he stopped, he had to wake up all of the house, not just Ron.  He lifted his wand to his throat and said, "Sonorous," and then he yelled to the house, "EVERYONE, GET UP, HURRY, THERES GOING TO BE AN ATTACK, HURRY," and just as he finished he heard three loud pops and saw that Arthur Wesley had apparated next to him followed closely by Percy and Charlie.

"What's wrong, who is going to attack," asked Arthur Weasley as the rest of the family, minus Bill, came running down the stairs.

"You said something about an attack," came Ron's terrified voice.

Harry put the wand to his throat and said, "Quietus," and then told all the Weasley's that he'd had another vision and that the Death Eaters were going to attack tonight, led by Luscious Malfoy, and that there are going to be around ten them, at least.

He looked around at them, and then looked at Ginny, she even looks pretty in her sleeping clothes.

Shut it, and this is not the time for that.  "Ginny, take this," he picked up the invisibility cloak and handed it to her, "you should go up to your room, or to the attic, and cover yourself with it."  She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, "We've all had a lot more experience than you, and I don't want you getting hurt, let us handle it, now go."

"He's right," said Arthur Weasley, "go on, do as he says," and with that, she turned around and went upstairs with a terrified look on her face, and Harry was feeling a bit protective of her right then, it's just because of the Chamber, he thought to himself, not for any other reason.  

"Do you know when they're coming, Harry?" asked Charlie

"I don't know, any minute now, I woke up from the dream at 2:00, and Voldemort," everyone flinched at this, "sorry, he told Luscious Malfoy to grad some men and catch up with the first group."

"You think they expect us to be ready for them," Percy asked in a worried voice.  

"I wouldn't think so, I mean the other attacks that have been happening have been in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep," said Arthur Weasley as everyone stared up at him.

"Who was attacked dad?" came Fred and George together.

"A few wizards that don't believe the dark lord has returned, fortunately there has only been one death, and some friends and I have started putting some charms around the house, for when Harry came over, but they are not complete."

"Mr. Weasley," came Harry's voice, "can they apparate into the house?"

"No, that was one of the first charms set up, only members of the family can apparate into the house, and also a few people from the ministry, and Dumbledore."

"Then they should be coming in from the front yard," said Charlie.

"All of you should set up, get ready for them to come, I think someone should check on Ginny, jus to make sure she's covered," Said Harry in an almost Hermione like tone.  Ron turned to go upstairs, "Ron, you should defend the house with your family, I'll check on Ginny, and be right back down," he nodded and got into position, this is purely concern.

Sure it is!

Shut it, and then he arrived at her door and opened it, "Ginny, you there?"

"Does it look like I'm here," Ginny said, fear pushing her past crushes right now.

"I don't know, if I can't see you than you are, where are you."  With that, Ginny lifted the cloak from over her head, showing him where she was.

"There, hey Harry, thanks, you know, for warning us," she smiled for a second and then covered her head up again.

"No Problem, besides," said Harry, with a smile showing up on his face, "if I only had Hermione as a friend, we'd be in the library to much."  The smile on Harry's face vanished then he said, "make sure not to move too much under that, if someone comes up here, they might see some distortion on the ground and fire at it."  Harry shut the door and walked back downstairs, where he found all the Weasleys on their knees at the front windows.

"She Covered?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Yes, she should be okay," said Harry as he took his place next to Ron at the left window.  They waited there for about five minutes, and then, POP. 

****


	3. The Attack wow, how original

**(G.Shans A/N)  hope everyone likes it, may be awhile before chapter 4 gets out, still being written, and with Spiderman, Star Wars 2, and everything else that's here this month, my mind just hasn't been on this story, I'll try to get back to it as soon as I can clear my head.**

(Silverstrek A/N) Woohoo, third chapter is finally up!! As always, thank G.Shans. This, in my opinion, is the best chapter yet. It's great. Enjoy, R/R!!!

**The Spell that Binds**

**Chapter 3**

The Weasley's and Harry suddenly became very quiet and got themselves back into position. The Death Eaters walked quietly and swiftly towards the dark house where they assumed all the occupants were asleep.  "Let them get close enough for our spells to have full effect," said Mr. Weasley.

Once all the Death Eaters were in range, around 50 feet away, they all yelled out, "**STUPEFY**."  Instantly five of the ten Death Eaters fell to the ground, Fred and George had teamed up on one, and Ron and Harry had done the same, so did Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  Before the other death eaters had a chance to find their targets, the group had again uttered, "**STUPEFY,**" and the other five hit the ground.  However, before they could rejoice, another eight Death Eaters had appeared, this time, they did the same as last, but Percy and Charlie had also joined forces.

Suddenly, an extreme cold seemed to pierce the still, summer air, and before their eyes came five Death Eaters flanked by ten Dementors, "Uh oh," said Charlie in a worried voice.

"What did they have to bring them for," said Mr. Weasley in an annoyed voice that sounded like he saw a couple he didn't like at a cocktail party instead of him defending his house and his family.

"Harry, what are you waiting for," Ron said in a more panicky than annoyed voice.

"What, you mean they can't," Harry was cut off by Ron.

"No, now hurry up," said Ron in that same panicky voice.  Harry thought through his memories for the best one he could find, and settled on the first task, where he got the horntail to start flying, and he grabbed the golden egg.

"What, can he create a," Charlie began to ask, but was cut off by Harry.

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM**," yelled Harry, and a shiny, silvery stag whooshed out of his wand.  Harry's Patronus began to take out the Dementors one by one, as the Death Eaters and the Weasleys looked on, completely forgetting about their battle.  The picture of the golden egg was starting to fade in his mind, and the Patronus was beginning to flicker a little, and before Harry could think of another happy thought, the memory of Ginny, smiling at him before she covered her head with the cloak, jumped to the front of his mind.  As quickly as the Patronus had flickered, it began to shine brighter than it had ever done before, and after it ripped through all of the Dementors, it turned, and headed straight for the wizards next to it.  Once it reached them, it tore through the first two wizards robes and left deep, gaping holes in their sides, as it's antlers also threw them aside to let it pass, it then jumped on its back two hooves as it hit the next two Death Eaters on the head with one of it's front hooves.  It then switched hooves as it threw its back legs into the air, knocking the fifth Death Eater about fifteen feet away and unconscious.  It then trotted around as one of the fallen Death Eaters got to his feet and disapparated.

"It's gone to warn its friends," said Fred.

"Which means that they'll stop, doesn't it?" asked George.

"Or come with a lot of Reinforcements," said Charlie.

"Uh, Oh," said Percy, looking out the window.  They all followed his gaze and clinched up as they saw around sixty to seventy Dementors with two new Death Eaters and the one that was injured.  Harry started thinking of every good and happy thought in his head, and held on to them; _the egg, getting almost full marks for moral fiber, reaching for the cup with Cedric, being asked to live with Sirius, pulling the sword of Godric Griffindor out of the sorting hat, and of him making up with Ron last year._  As he did this though, he lost the image of Ginny smiling at him, and when he looked up at his Patronus, he was startled to see what it was doing.  The Patronus wasn't flickering, but it was re-molding, and then, three things started to come out of the stag, one he saw, was a huge, silvery dog, the second was a large, silvery werewolf, and the third, was a woman, who was riding the stag.  When he blinked and looked back at the woman and the stag, he noticed something coming out of her, which turned into in to a big, long sword, the sword of Godric Griffindor.  The woman riding Prongs, the Patronus was slicing through Dementors and wizards as she passed them, while prongs was stabbing the ones in front of him out of the way with his antlers.  He looked over to the dog and werewolf and he saw that they were biting, clawing, and tearing the Dementors to shreds, while they simply knocked out and de-wanded the wizards.  

Once all of the death Eaters and Dementors are knocked out or killed, They all look over the battle field from the windows, and see just how much damage they all did; lying out on the field are close to one hundred Dementors that have been torn to shreds, and around fifty to sixty Death Eaters.  "Big Fight," said George, sounding rather wiped out.

"Think that's the last of them?" said Fred in the same sort of voice.

"No," Harry had said so forcefully that all of the others turned to look at him.  When he saw their faces, he decided to explain, "When Voldemort consented to this attack, he told Luscious Malfoy to grab several more Death Eaters and to catch up, thinking that with so many of you, there might be some trouble, even if it was a sneak attack."  "There will be more coming, he was about twenty minutes behind the main group, and it's almost time for them to show up, we should have around five minutes or so," Harry explained to them.

"Right then," said Mr. Weasley, "I'll call Dumbledore, Molly, could you get us something that might give all a boost, Charlie, Percy, take point," he then went to call Dumbledore through the fire, as Molly quickly walked into the Kitchen.

"Ginny," said Harry very quickly, realizing that she was still upstairs, "she might think we've finished, someone should tell her, Ron you look a bit weak, so I'll do it.  Harry set off up the stairs to let Ginny know. 

When he opened the door he walked in, Ginny uncovered her head, "is it over?" she asked, and Harry just realized she was now on her bed.

"No, there is just a bit of a break in the fighting, the next group will be here in about three minutes or so, make sure to stay covered," Harry said as he shut the door behind him on his way back downstairs.

When Harry got downstairs, he saw Mrs. Weasley passing out some chocolate, and some bottles of butterbeer, Harry took the piece of chocolate and the butterbeer that Mrs. Weasley handed to him, as Mr. Weasley started speaking.  "Eat and drink quickly, they'll be here any minute, get into position, Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes, all we got to do is hold them off until he arrives, he'll finish them off, if they dare to challenge him."

"Good," said Harry, as he swallowed the last of his chocolate and finished off his butterbeer, he felt a lot warmer, and almost back to full strength. He turned to look at Ron and asked, "hey Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah, now, thanks mum."

"You're welcome, now go on, get into position," with that, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley went back to their positions, and with a flick of his wand, Mr. Weasley turned out the fire, so it was once again dark in the house.

Harry took the nails he had next to him from the Dursley's fireplace, and enlarged them each to the size of small spikes, then Charlie said, "so many stunning spells are using up our powers quickly, we need to think of something else."

"First things first," said Mrs. Weasley, "their wands," then she yelled, "**ACCIO**," and all the wands of the unconscious Death Eaters came inside the house and laid themselves at her feet.

"I don't know, what about," but Harry cut off Percy.

"Snakes."

"What," asked Mr. Weasley.

"Snakes, serpensortia, if all of us do it, then we may just have a chance to hold them off," said Harry confidently. 

"Excellent idea," said Ron, understanding what Harry had meant.

"Oh, I get it, brilliant idea," said George, with an impressed look on his face, and then he turned to Fred and a sparkle shined in both their eyes.

"I forgot, you're a parseltounge, perfect," Fred said in an astonished voice.

"What, you're a parseltounge, I never knew, great, but we'll have to use an engorgement charm on them to make them effective enough," said Charlie.

"What, you didn't know, but Rita Skeeter," said Harry.

"Most of us stopped reading her articles after her second torrent on you," said Charlie matter-of-factly.  Then everyone heard a few loud **POPS**, and everyone shut up and looked out the window.

"Now," said Harry just loudly enough for his group to hear him.

"SURPENSORTIA," everyone whispered, and the Death Eaters stopped as they saw several puffs of smoke appear, "ENGORGIO," and they all stepped a few feet back as they saw eight snakes grow to the sizes of basilisks.  Then they heard hissing noises coming from inside the house, and all of the basilisk sized snakes shot after them, avoiding the curses flying towards them.  

Harry watched as all of the super-snakes avoided curses and shot at the twenty or so Death Eaters, and then they striked, knocking over their victims, and biting into them at least three times in different places before moving on to their next victim, knocking the wands away from their victims before they moved on.  

He heard Mrs. Weasley calling the fallen wands to her before they could be picked up by anyone else, and then all eight of them yelled, "**EXPELLIARMUS**," and the remaining Death Eaters all found themselves with out wands as the super-snakes hit their next victims, taking longer to mame them, now that they weren't being shot at.

Just as the last, few Death Eaters were tackled, and bitten six or seven times, the next group of about 20 Death Eaters arrived, jumping back as soon as they saw what was happening.  The super-snakes got a few more victims from the new group before they vanished, Harry then used his wand to levitate the nails, which are around the length of a steak knife's blade, and used the banishing charm to send them at high-speed to the Death Eaters, where the thirty spikes hit around nine enemies.  They fell over, and then the remaining Death Eaters started throwing curses wildly at the house and the windows.

"**STUPEFY**," they all yelled and four more wizards fell to the ground, just as Ron was hit with a stunning spell threw at random by the other wizards.

"Ron," yelled Mrs. Weasley taking her eyes off of the battlefield and having another curse just miss her face.

"Keep your eyes on the battle, Molly," said Mr. Weasley quickly before deflecting a curse that nearly hit him, and throwing his own back at the caster.

"ENNERVATE," yelled Harry, and as Ron woke up, Harry threw him a piece of chocolate, and said, "eat it and get back to your post, no fair ducking out now," trying to get him mad so his power would come back quicker, while deflecting two curses headed at him.  They had just knocked down all but two remaining Death Eaters, when thirty or so more appeared, and Mrs. Weasley again used a summoning charm to collect all of the fallen wands, then they heard someone running down the stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius Malfoy had just apparated at the Weasley house, where his eyes went wide, before him lay at least one-hundred Dementors torn to shreds or sliced in half, and what looked to be over one-hundred wizards knocked out on the ground, and not one of them had gotten more than thirty feet to the house.  S_omehow, the mudblood lovers must have found out about the attack and prepared for it, that's odd, I meant to apparate right out of their front door, what an I doing back here_, he was around a hundred feet away from their front door.  _They must have had time to put up some defenses around the place, no matter; I'll get them, even if everyone else does fall, just can't go up the center._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I got it, cover me," said Harry as he turned around to see and possibly strike whoever was running down those stairs, it was, "Ginny!"

 "A death Eater came into my room from upstairs, he saw the cloak move on my bed and nearly cursed me, I rolled off just in time, and set his robes on fire," and at that moment they heard more footsteps coming down the stairs.

A Death Eater came into view on the stairs and Ginny jumped towards Harry, and just as he took aim at Ginny, ready to curse everything in sight, all eight of the group had pointed at him and uttered, "STUPEFY," and with a crack the Death Eater flew ten feet up the stairs and landed, unconscious.  Unfortunately, they paid dearly for protecting the youngest Weasley, because most of the remaining fifteen or so Death Eaters had gained ground, they were around fifteen feet away from the front of the house now, and could see where the Weasley's were, but still not able to tell that one of the group was Harry Potter.  They started firing on the Death eaters frantically, using quick disarming spells, instead of stunning spells, which took a few seconds, and took a bit out of you when used multiple times very close together.

Then Harry saw him, Lucius Malfoy, he was sneaking up from the side of the battlefield, staying out of the main firefight, but Harry couldn't hit him, because he had to fight off the remaining Death Eaters.  Oh, and how Harry wanted to knock out Lucius Malfoy, how it would destroy the Malfoy's family, his power, his special relationship with Cornelius Fudge, how Draco Malfoy would both lose all respect in the Slytherin house and be laughed out of Hogwarts.  Then he saw Lucius Malfoy raise his wand, about ten feet away from the house, but he wasn't aiming for Harry, he hadn't even seen Harry yet, and Harry realized who he was aiming at, he was aiming at Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny was watching her parents and Charlie fighting off the Death Eaters coming towards them, and was very surprised at just how many Death Eaters and Dementors they had fought off.  She knew it was mainly because of the house that they hadn't all been knocked out or killed by now, but it was still a real astonishment at just how well they had done so far.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_No, not Ginny, why Ginny, what, you can't see me, aim a t me, not her_, now he wanted to hurt Lucius Malfoy for another reason, because he was about to hurt Ginny, an unsuspecting, and uninvolved target, who was the youngest of the lot.  The moonlight was hitting her face, so he knew Lucius knew who she was, _and I can't even say anything because of all these dammed curses._

Before Malfoy even opened his mouth, it donned on Harry, just exactly what curse he was going to use, the look on his face was one of pure hatred, and Harry knew he was going to kill her, _NO, NOT Ginny_, he thought.

"**AVADA KADAVRA**," yelled Malfoy, and with the skills bourn of his Quidditch reflexes, he jumped up and dived in front of Ginny.

"NO, Ginny," Harry yelled, "AHHH, **UNGHHH**, get down," he managed to say before falling to the ground. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the Death Eaters and the Weasleys stopped when they saw this, and Malfoy distinctly heard a girl's voice scream, "**Harry**," when he had dived in front of her.  Just then they all heard a loud **POP** and footsteps, they turned to see who it was, they all flinched and disapparated immediately.


	4. Realizationsorta

The Weasley's heard all of the Death Eaters disapparate as from a great distance, and they also heard a set of footsteps coming towards them. Charlie was the first to turn to defend them, but he lowered his wand once he saw it was Albus Dumbledore. What Dumbledore then saw caused a grimace to appear on his face. On the floor was Harry, his face to the ground, but unlike anyone else who had been hit with the Death Curse, there was a green gaseous energy surrounding him, trying to close in on him, but it was being stopped. Ron went to turn him over, but Dumbledore caught him before he managed it. "No, Ron, don't touch the energy, it'll kill you if you do," said Dumbledore as he flicked his wand and Harry turned over on his back, when this happened, everyone gasped for a second time, as they saw a blood red energy emitting very lightly from his scar, it was slowly growing in size and intensity.  
  
"What is it, what's happening," asked Ron, with a look of pure terror on his face.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Ron and answered with two words, "Rutilus Navitas," as everyone there turned to look at him with a look of pure dumbfound-ness on their faces, he went into a more detailed explanation. "Rutulis Navitas is an ancient magic protection charm that exists in all of us on the side of light, and is fueled by darkness and evil, it is similar to the protection spell that Harry has on him from his mother," Dumbledore stopped his explanation there for a minute because of Harry.  
  
Harry's scar and the red light had now spread over his face and the top half of his chest, growing almost blindingly bright red; it began to move faster surrounding his body and engulfing the green energy. After a moment, the green energy was completely gone and the red energy began expanding, soon it had consumed the room, and as that part finished, a purple energy quickly shot out of his scar, surrounded him, and spread out at an alarmingly fast rate. As it reached everyone else in the room, it threw them back about two feet, all except Dumbledore, who merely lost his balance for a second or two.  
  
Within a few seconds later all the light and energy in the room disappeared, and a fully rejuvenated Arthur asked, "Dumbledore, would you mind having another go at telling us what just happened?"  
  
"Sorry about cutting off there, but I decided I better brace myself, oh, sorry for not warning you," said Dumbledore as they all looked at him with an almost evil look, "I see you've all been rejuvenated, good, the charm worked." As they all stared at him he decided to continue his explanation, "As you all know, Harry's mother died to save him, thus giving him protection. Similar happened here, except with much more power than usual, that must be because he already had a protection spell on him. The difference here is that Harry is still alive; this spell works when there are feelings between the people involved, but not strong feelings like his mother had for him. I'm not making much sense; I'll try again. When a person sacrifices himself for one he loves, he dies, and the one he protected is protected for life, but when one sacrifices himself for one he cares about, but does not love, he is protected from dying for committing such a selfless act."  
  
The others all looked a little relieved now that they knew what just happened, but they were still worried about Harry. "When will he wake up Albus?" asked Molly.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at her and a slight frown appeared. "I don't know, for him, it shouldn't be more than a few days, a week at the out. We should get him to a bed, afterwards I will need to talk to all of you." Dumbledore suddenly saw Ginny. "Arthur, could you take Harry up and get him into a bed, I have something I need to take care of. All of you, go on up, I'll be there in a minute or two." Everyone except Dumbledore and Ginny went upstairs to Ron's room, when they were gone, Dumbledore walked over to the far corner, where Ginny was sitting, shaking with her knees up to her chin, he sat down next to her and started to talk to her. "Ginny, are you alright, everything's fine now, you're out of danger, it's over, what's wrong?"  
  
Ginny responded in a weak, squeaky voice, "H--he was nearly killed because of me, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have stayed where I was, I should have went for cover, if I had, Harry wouldn't have nearly died there."  
  
Dumbledore smirked for a moment, but made sure she didn't see it, "Why, you should feel honored, Harry was willing to sacrifice himself to save you, doesn't that say anything?" Dumbledore was sure this would cheer her up a bit, after all, everyone at Hogwarts knew of her old crush on him.  
  
Ginny shook her head and replied in an annoyed voice, "No, he's Harry, he'd of done that for anyone, it wasn't anything, but if it weren't for me he wouldn't have had to go through that in the first place," a couple of tears came out of her eyes.  
  
"Well, you're partly right, he would have done it for any of his friends, and you did him a favor in a way, now he won't think the cruciatus curse so bad if it ever gets put on him again." Dumbledore said, smiling. "And he wouldn't have done that for, uhh, let me think a moment. he wouldn't have done it for Malfoy, now would he?"  
  
Ginny's eyes lit with fire, "Err, if I ever get my hands on Malfoy, I'm going to make a point of it to learn the cruciatus curse, just so I can use it on him."  
  
"Which Malfoy would you be referring to, if to Lucius, then I would tend to agree, but I don't believe Draco deserves such cruel punishment yet," said Dumbledore, a smirk still on his face.  
  
Still fire in her eyes, Ginny answered, "That father of his, he's the one that shot the curse, the one that did that to Harry, oh, if there was only some proof of that, we'd finally be able to get him."  
  
"Ginny, remember this, if it weren't for you, Harry would have died, you saved his life, you're a hero, now all I can do is hope that you feel better soon, now then, I have an idea, but it will take some work from both your family, the ministry, and Harry. Unfortunately, I have a feeling that Harry won't like it, so I'm going to count on you and Ron to keep him under control, if anyone can do it, it'd be a Weasley girl, no one ever goes against one of them without fearing for their life," both Dumbledore and Ginny smiled at this.  
  
"Okay, I'll do what I can, but Harry is very stubborn when it comes to things he doesn't want, I don't know if I can help you that much when it comes to his plans," said Ginny nervously, "thanks professor," she gave him a quick hug and got up, than helped Dumbledore up, then they headed for Ron's room.  
  
When they got to Ron's room, they saw that someone conjured up a bed and Harry was laying on it, in a deep coma-sleep, everyone was standing around him, just looking at him, deciding to break the silence, Dumbledore started to speak. "I have formulated a plan to keep Harry and you safe, since Harry was hit and they left before anything visible happened, they will think that Harry is dead. We'll let them think that, until the start of school, when he gets into Hogwarts, then we can be sure of his complete safety, they won't try and hit here now that this has happened, they'll believe that all of you will be too well guarded. Now then, no word of Harry's involvement will be mentioned at all, he won't be brought up at all, and no one will say anything about him at all, that way, no one an say if he is alive or not. I don't believe Voldemort will be sure Harry is dead, but if there is no word of him in the papers, then he will have to go on the word of his servants. As I have told Ginny, Harry won't be too happy about this, so it will be Ron's and hers job to keep him under control, if both of them are keeping him busy or just keeping his mind off of it, he should be manageable. Fudge and the ministry will be here in a few minutes, I'll take care of them, and make sure that they follow the plan."  
  
Molly decided to ask a question that has been on her mind since Dumbledore explained what happened, "Albus, about what happened, well, when the other protection charm happens, there is a bond made between both parties, does the same thing happen here?"  
  
Dumbledore turned to her and answered, "no, no connection is made between both parties from this protection spell, I'm glad one of you asked that tonight, that probably would have been on your minds for a while after you all had time to think."  
  
As they all started down the stairs, Dumbledore told the teenagers, including Percy to go to bed, Percy, a bit annoyed at this, pushed even his own daring by replying, "hey, professor, I'm not a little kid anymore."  
  
"Hey who you calling a little kid Perce," exclaimed both Fred and George at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Percy, I just thought that you might want to get a few hours sleep before you have to get up and go into work, don't want your job performance to be less than perfect just because of some little mass assault on your house."  
  
Percy thought it over for a moment, "You know, you're right, I think I should get some sleep, you're right, can't have that." Everyone laughed at this as all the teenagers headed towards their rooms and the adults went to the living room. 


	5. Aftermath

Hello everyone, sorry for the long time that there wasn't a new chapter, as I said, I had completely forgotten about this story, though I plan on at least taking this to a stopping point before I quit again.

This chapter, I hope, will make up for the long time, and there will be one more chapter at least before I can post the long one I wrote but never posted before I stopped working on the series back at the end of July.  Please leave reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter, and the story in whole, and to those who have already commented on the story, I thank you very much, I will notify all reviewers when I post the next chapter, so if you wanna know when it comes out, you best leave a review J

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Aftermath

As Ministry wizards popped up everywhere, with the intent to secure the area, they all stopped dead in their tracks, staring around at the total carnage that happened out of the Weasley's house, then The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge apperated onto the scene, expecting it to be fully secured by now.

As soon as he had appeared, he stood shocked, twisting around, looking at all the dead bodies, and then looking at his men, like him, shocked and staring, "Well, what are you people waiting for, secure this place now, don't just stand around looking."  At once, all the wizards and witches standing around went to their jobs, searched the premises, and concluded that no one was still around, and that the grounds were now secure. "I do wonder who could of done so much killing, I hope the family isn't in similar shape as these people," with that he walked to the house, and stepped inside, just as Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie Weasley walked down the steps.

"Aah, Cornelius, good, I was hoping you'd get here soon, we need to talk," exclaimed Dumbledore, with a bit of stern-ness in his voice that has recently been reserved solely for Fudge.  Fudge stepped inside and walked over to meet Dumbledore as the 3 Weasley's went into the kitchen.

"Aha, now I understand the mess outside," said Fudge, "I was wondering how such a huge force could be defeated like this, glad to see you got here in time to aid them."

Dumbledore interrupted Fudge; "I only got here a few minutes ago, and was only informed a few minutes prior to that, I didn't lift my wand once in attack, the few that remained alive and conscious disapperated as soon as I arrived on the scene, unfortunately just seconds too late."

"Oh, I see," stated a shocked Fudge, "then who did thi… did you just say _too late_? Why, what happened."

"It seems that young Mr. Potter had a vision of Voldemort and his servant talking, and woke to come here and warn the Weasley's, and it is in fact, Mr. Potter who happened to do most of the damage you see outside.  As I said, I arrived unfortunately late by a few seconds, giving Lucius Malfoy the needed time to shoot an Avada Kedavra at young Ginny, who was not fighting in the battle, and was in fact standing there shocked to see how many the group had fended off."  A shocked look came over Fudge's face, and he caught himself, his look saying he didn't believe for a minute that Malfoy had been involved, "if not for Harry again, Ginny would have died, but instead, Harry jumped in the way of the blast, taking the hit himself."

A totally stunned look came over Fudge's face yet again, and he stammered, "y, you mean, L," he shook his head furiously, "one of them hit Harry with the K, Killing curse," his right hand covered his mouth, Dumbledore nodded. "It just can't be, Harry dead, oh my, this won't help the ministry at all." 

Dumbledore's eyes turned to a steel gaze and he shook his head slowly, "Harry is not dead minister, he, luckily, was protected by a rather strong Rutilus Navitas, I believe you know of it, he should be fine in a week or so," Fudge sighed slightly and nodded.  At hearing Fudge's comments on how Harry's death would affect the Ministry, all 3 Weasley's stood up and walked behind Dumbledore.

"This is still bad, really bad for us Albus," commented Fudge, "when the press finds out about this, they're going to have a field day with Harry."

He was going to continue, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, "the press is not going to have a field day with Harry, because they won't know about Harry, because you will not inform them of Harry."

Fudge looked bewildered, "not tell them about Harry, are you mad, there are already reporters from the Daily Prophet that are taking statements from guards and neighbors," he shook his head, "no, no matter how much this may hurt us, we can't keep this from the people, not something this big."

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said warningly, "if you would just take a minute or two to hear what I have to say, you will understand." 

He began explaining his plan to the minister, who, half way through, got a strange expression on his face, "I can't believe this, are you still on about that foolish Voldemort rubbish, I can't believe your so over-paranoid."

Charlie cut him off, "I can't believe you're so naïve and fearful that you would try and cover-up and deny his return, what do you call that out there."  He pointed his hand in the direction of the battlefield, and as they saw one of the wizards starting to revive, Charlie pulled out his wand and performed a stunning spell, knocking the wizard out again before he was even able to fully raise his head. 

"All I see are a group of death eaters, who managed to grab a group of Dementors, probably more of the same group who got drunk and showed themselves at the World Cup last year.  They probably still, after all this time, want to take out Harry, and knowing how close your family," he pointed to the upstairs area, "is to him, they thought he'd become so mad he'd leave the protection of his home, and attack them, making himself an easy target."

"Cornelius," said Dumbledore, more sternly than ever before.

"Very well," interrupted Fudge, "I will do as you ask with the press, but, if there is another attack on him, then it will be obvious that your plan will fail, and that I will then reveal the whole thing to the press for the very next paper."  Dumbledore nodded, and Fudge left the house to begin his public statement, and had said exactly what he had been instructed to say. 

"Are you sure you can trust him," asked Charlie, the rest spun around upon hearing the accusation, "how can you be sure he isn't secretly in Voldemort's pocket?"

"Because," explained Dumbledore, "I know him, he is not a traitor, he is simply an extremely frightened man who happens to be very naïve, he believes that if he just ignores this threat, it will go away, if he turns his back to it, it'll disappear.  Foolishness, Naiveté, and Cowardice is a combination that no person with power should have, it leaves them open for all kinds of trouble."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Early the next morning, Lucius Malfoy entered a dark study, and bowed respectfully at the chair facing away from him, "My lord, I have great and interesting news to report on the activities of last night."

A high voice came from the chair, "why did you wait so long to report back to me Lucius?"

"My lord, I am sorry, but I had to retreat to my mansion, as to continue the appearance of non-involvement, I am regarded quite highly by the fool Fudge, and that can still prove very useful to us."

"I see," said Voldemort, "well then, what great news do you have for me, Malfoy?"

Malfoy stepped a couple steps closer to the chair, "My lord, we had some trouble with the Weasley's, it seems that they were informed ahead of time about the attack, though I wasn't quite sure how at first.  When I had arrived there were a mess of bodies all around, most of our number were down, only the ones I brought with me were up, and several of those had already gone down when I arrived.  I couldn't understand how they had managed this, as far as I knew, none of the Weasley's could conjure a Patronus, yet nearly 100 Dementors lay dead near my feet.  I took a shot at the house, and it dispersed on a barrier surrounding the house, but a large gaping hole in the wall told me that it was wearing down, the windows and the door didn't seem protected.  None of our troops had managed to get closer than 30 feet, I decided to go around the area of battle, and come up the side, and I had succeeded, only about 10 feet from the closest window.  Standing up, stunned by the battle going on in front of her, the little Weasley girl was standing a few feet back, in perfect light from the window, I decided to hit her first, but just as I shot, someone jumped up and dived in front of her, taking the blast."

He was cut off, "that is supposed to be the great news, someone sacrificed themself for her?"

A shocked Malfoy replied, "no my lord, I was just getting to the good part, as I was saying, a boy jumped up and dived in front of her, she screamed out 'Harry' as it hit him, and for just a second, I could clearly see Harry Potter in the light, hit full on in the back with my curse."

"Well now," stated Voldemort, "that is interesting news, so it was the boy who alerted them, makes sense, so then, did you finish the rest of the group off?" Malfoy said no, "Why not, with Harry out of the way, the rest should have been easy picking."

"My lord," responded Malfoy, "about a second later Dumbledore arrived, and about thirty to forty of us who were either still standing or had regained consciousness immediately disapperated, but Harry was hit, and was no doubt dead before hitting the ground."

"Indeed," exclaimed Voldemort, and then he turned his chair to face Malfoy, a sneer on his face, in his hand lay a copy of the morning Daily Prophet, "then how come this paper makes no mention whatsoever to the boy, and claims no one was killed or badly harmed?  In fact, it says that reporters on the scene minutes afterwards saw the adult Weasley's as well relaxed and perfectly calm and strong as ever, so, if they managed to fight off as many as you say, which this paper co-oberates, then why wouldn't they look exhausted?" Malfoy had a look of shock and surprise on his face, "and as to knowledge of your attack, it only says they had an informant alert them ahead of time."

"My lord," a shocked Malfoy responded, "I do not know why they would look rejuvenated, and I do not know why no mention of Potter is made, except that if they were to report his death, there would be a public outcry that the ministry would not want.  I assure I did hit him, he dived right in front of the blast, the Avada Kedavra curse, it hit him full on the back, and I assure you, he is dead."

An amused Voldemort replied, "do not forget Malfoy, he has escaped that curse once before, and even if he is dead, be sure not to come into conflict with the Weasley girl on your own, for you have an outcome far worse than I did with young Potter."  He became hard once again, "I do not believe he is truly dead, but we will have to wait and see, won't we, the Weasley house will be too well protected for any of us to approach any time soon, and as you know, we cannot approach his relatives house."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As she lay under his cloak, she could hear the intense action below her, worried, scared for their lives, she lay still, occasionally shuddering every time it sounded as if one of them had been hit, she worried, as anyone would do for their family.  But she was not worrying for her family, she couldn't care less about them, all she cared for was him, Harry, and she felt disgusted at herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of worry over Harry, though she did feel somewhat worried for her family now.  Just then, he heard a loud thump, as if someone had just landed on the roof of her room, but it sounded as if it came from higher up, the attic.  She worried, perhaps the spells that her parents and Charlie had used on the house didn't work on the attic, and maybe within minutes hundreds of them would be storming down the house, killing her, then Harry.  Mere seconds later, a young wizard, 20, 21 years old rushed into her room and looked around, wand outstretched, a loud bang came from downstairs, she shuddered, and the cloak moved, the wizard noticed it, aimed at her bed, and almost fired.  Before he could though, she rolled off the bed, and set his robe on fire, and knocked his wand out of his hand, she got up and ran down the stairs, him close on her heels.  As it went on, she saw what was happening, stunned, worried, and not thinking, stayed standing, directly in the moonlight coming through the window, she was impressed with how everyone was handling themselves, but she was stunned by how tremendously great Harry was handling himself, far better than anyone else.

Then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye, a man standing to the side of the group, a second later.  Harry had jumped up and dived in front of her, taking the hit, a look of pain on his face as he struggled to tell her to get down, then he hit the floor, she flipped him over, and a look of pain was frozen on his face, his body dead.

Ginny sat up with a start, cold sweat dripping down her body, looking around trying to get her bearings, she realized she was in her room; it had just been a dream, Harry was alive and well, resting in Ron's room.  She got up, noticing it was still dark outside, she wondered how long she had slept, she immediately ran to Ron's room to check on Harry, when she opened the door, she looked around, a look of shock came on her face.  Harry was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Ron, she was puzzled, Harry wasn't supposed to be awake for several days, yet he was not here, she left the room and went down to Fred and Georges room, opened the door, no one there either.

Frustrated, she headed down to Percy's room, opened that door, again, no one there, feeling alone and scared, she headed for her parent's room, hoping to find someone there, but she didn't, feeling cold, becoming very nervous she headed down to the living room.  It was dark, no lights, no fire, she looked out the broken windows, no one, nothing, living or dead outside; she turned around and went out the back door, looking around she saw no one, but there was a strange green tint to everything, she looked up and gasped, horrified.  In the air, was a large Dark Mark, filling the sky, giving everything a green tint; around the Dark Mark were 8 large red "X"s, marking 8 people killed here tonight, she let out a scream, and everything dissolved around her.

She was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, Harry was standing in front of her, but it wasn't Harry, it was his ghost, "Why did you let me die? Why were you so stupid?  How could you do it?  Haven't I been a good friend to you? Was my friendship worth nothing?" His voice got sterner, "why didn't you get down, be smart, be mature for once.  But no," he said sarcastically, "you had to pick that night to be the little whining girl with a big stupid crush," he became stern, mean, "and because of that, you killed me."

She was now at the Quidditch field at Hogwarts, standing there, with Ron's ghost, "how could you be so stupid," he yelled meanly, "letting us all die like that, killing my best friend, you little prat."  Now everyone else that was at the house was standing behind him, nodding, "I hope your happy, you piece of filth, I'm ashamed to have you as a sister, if I could hit you I would.  "Now we'll never see our joke shop," exclaimed Fred and George together.  "And I'll never get to work with another Dragon again, thanks to you," said Charlie.  "I'll never be able to tell you my true feelings," continued Harry.  "Thanks to you, we'll never be able to watch all our children grow up," retorted Mrs. Weasley, with Arthur nodding beside her.  "Thanks to you, dear sister," Percy said with contempt, "I'll never be Minister of Magic, and thanks to you, I died a-a-a, a Virgin." "Ha, ha," came the ghosts of Fred and George.  Then Harry said, "I do really hope you're happy for causing all our deaths."

Ginny awoke, cold sweat dripping down her, and drenching her bed all around her, she didn't even stop to get her bearings, she just jumped out of bed, and running for Ron's room, tripping on her own feet before getting to her door.  She ran up the stairs getting to Ron's room and nearly busting down the door she opened it so hard, then she sighed, lying down in a second bed was Harry, sleeping, looking comfortable, and calm.  Sleeping next to him in his own bed was Ron, who was snoring slightly, and sleeping almost as deeply as Harry was.  She panted with relief as she went back to her room, looked at her drenched sheets, changed them, and went down to the living room to think, seeing that it was 1:00pm, and everyone was still asleep on her down.


End file.
